In the corporate world of fiscal accountability, data auditing has become an important element for enterprise software. Reports on data access may now be required by law such as Sarbanes-Oxley for investor protection and HIPPA (Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act) for medical records privacy. Consider that a corporation is required to maintain historical records for financial custom fields in a project application. Conventional project management tools lack the ability to efficiently record historical changes that would ensure that the data is changed only in intended ways and only by authorized users. Existing software does not have the functionality necessary to audit changes to those fields. Moreover, such processes should be performed with server performance and affects on the database size in mind. As databases get larger the hardware and software requirements for efficient and qualitative auditing become increasingly important.